ESP-010SO Valiant Special Operations Type
|model number=EPS-010SO |developed from=ESP-010 Valiant |unit type=Limited Production Special Operations Mobile Suit |launched=42 S.E. |operators= *"Kinzhal" Special Operations Taskforce |known pilots=Anastasiya Rodin |height=18.5 meters |power plant=*UPEM Fuel Cell |armaments=* * * x 2 (Mounted in the head) * * x 2 * * x 2 |system features=*DIPER *Flare Launchers *Heat Dispersal Cloak *LaCM Emitters *Long Range Sensor Array *RF Jammer |optional equipment=*Heat Dispersal Cloak *Parachute Pack |armour=*Reinforced Titanium Polycarbon Alloy |accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in torso |affiliation= |universe=Solar Era}} The ESP-010SO Valiant Special Operations Type (aka Valiant Special Operations Type, Spec Ops Valiant) is special operations mobile suit used by the Earth System Peacekeeping Force. Technology & Combat Characteristics Spec Ops Valiants are reserved for missions normally deemed too dangerous for standard Valiant units, as such Spec Ops Types are rarely seen operating in combat alongside the regular military forces, relying more on infiltration and sabotage techniques. The Spec Ops Valiant has a stealth composite on top of its regular armour, reducing its radar signature. Normally a special operations team consists of four machines, each one capable of fulfilling a number combat roles using a large variety of equipment, ranging from close combat to sniping. The suit has two combat modes, allowing it to switch from a low-emissions stealth mode that allows for ambushes and escapes, and a high-emissions combat mode that unlocks stealth mode limiters and allows for standard combat operations. The Valiant's heat signature is reduced by using internal heat sinks and directed radiators, as well as an optional heat cloak that blocks infrared signals. Stealth mode also disengages active sensors used by the suit unless specifically reactivated to prevent it from being detected by active sensor scans, such as radar signals. The Valiant also uses a suite of ECM systems to jam enemy sensors during combat, these include radio signal jammers to disrupt enemy communications and radar, as well as flares and Directed Infrared Pulse Emitters (DIPER) to blind incoming heat-seeking missiles by overwhelming their infrared seekers. The DIPER system is only effective when the correct IR signal is known, but Spec Ops Valiants are programmed to either rapidly identify incoming threats, or cycle through a rapid number of frequencies until jamming works. As these systems actively disrupt enemy systems and can be detected, Spec Ops Valiants typically deploy ECM while beginning an ambush to keep their presence unknown for as long as possible. Only a few Spec Ops Valiants were produced due to the intensive training required to properly pilot one. The suit is fully capable of operating in both space and gravity without any adjustments, leading to several tactics involving Spec Op Valiant insertion using re-entry capsules. Armaments ;* : ;* : ;* : ;* :A triple barrelled gatling installed in the suit's left forearm, when in use the armoured section lifts up to reveal the weapon and allow it to fire. ;* :Two grenade launchers are mounted on the Valiant's right forearm. ;* :A backup close combat weapon, each Spec Ops machine keeps a dagger on the front of the right shoulder, allowing it to be quickly drawn when needed. ;* : System Features ;*DIPER :With passive heat-detection methods being the most effective tracking method a majority of guided weapons are programmed to lock on to specified heat signatures. The Directed Infrared Pulse Emission system is a complex piece of equipment that attempts to blind incoming weapons with overwhelming infrared signals, causing them to lose target lock. DIPER is not always immediately effective, as weapons can be configured to track different IR signals, requiring time to identify the correct tracking frequency. ;*Flare Launchers : ;*Heat Dispersal Cloak :In order to hide the machine from enemy heat sensors a large cloak can be fitted onto the suit, the internal structure of the cloak absorbs heat and emits it much more slowly. While this can mask heat emission from a machine during normal operations, it cannot be used during combat as too much heat will be generated. Thus it is normally only used for infiltration to move machine into a strategic position before beginning combat. ;*LaCM Emitter :If targeted by hostile laser-guided weapons, the suit can use Laser Countermeasure emitters to confuse hostile weaponry. The system can be programmed with the appropriate power of an incoming beam and then project multiple decoy beams around it to make it harder for the laser-guided weapon to home in on the correct signal. ;*Long Range Sensor Array : ;*Parachute Pack :For orbital insertion the suit will be loaded into a specialised drop capsule for atmospheric insertion, however, on the final approach to the drop site these capsules are typically discarded and the suit must decelerate under its own power. Spec Ops Valiants use a specialised airfoil made from a dark radar-absorbent material and can be steered to allow for a more accurate landing. After touching down the pack can be jettisoned from the back to reduce dead weight. ;*RF Jammer :An active jamming system used to disable enemy radar and communications, RF jammers are engaged just before or during a combat operation for full effect, as their activity will alert enemy forces to the presence of hostile forces. RF jammers can be set to a wide-spectrum or specifically calibrated to render certain frequencies useless. While an area is affected by jamming most weapons must operate on laser-based targeting or line of sight, making specific frequency jamming a preferable alternative if possible to retain full weapons capability and communication. History Due to their recent services, most records of Spec Ops Valiants are still classified. However, one of the most famous cases involved the deployment of the Kinzhal Special Operations Taskforce alongside the 62nd Surface and Aerospace and Surface Tactical Assault and Reconnaissance (AEROSTAR) Division "Starjumpers". Both Kinzhal and the Starjumpers were launched from orbit above the Amenthes Shipyard captured by insurrection forces on Mars for an orbital insertion. The Kinzhal taskforce opened fire on hostile mobile suits mid-jump, successfully taking out several heavy units with sniper rifles, before parachuting to the ground and engaging other hostile targets. Meanwhile, the AEROSTAR troops used the distraction to eliminate hostile infantry and regain control of the shipyard. Neither force suffered any casualties despite being extremely risky, making the Amenthes retaking (or Operation: DEPTH CHARGE) one of the most successful missions performed during the Martian Insurrection. Notes & Trivia *While not functionally identical, the idea of the Specs Op Valiant was inspired by the and the 08th MS Team storyline. See also